onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (The Price of Gold)
Princess Ella, better known as Cinderella, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ashley Boyd. Cinderella is based on the titular character from the fairytale, "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History The night of the ball, Cinderella sees her stepmother and two stepsisters leave for the castle. She watches them with longing, and after they are gone, her Fairy Godmother arrives to grant her wish to attend the ball and meet her prince. Before the fairy can work her magic, she is killed by Rumplestiltskin's fireball. He, in turn, collects the Fairy Godmother's wand as Cinderella is drawn into signing a deal with him so she can change her life permanently. As part of the contract, she'll forfeit something precious to him in the future. Desperate, she agrees and Rumplestiltskin transforms her rags into a beautiful gown. At the ball, Cinderella is escorted in by a human Gus, whom she excuses to allow him to pursue a tray of cheese. She spots Clorinda and Tisbe, but in her hurry to avoid them, she bumps into Princess Snow. Snow befriends Ella and nudges her towards Prince Thomas, who is interested in her. Ella shares a dance with the prince, in which she decides not to tell him her name, and he dubs her the "girl with the glass slippers". After their dance ends, Thomas excuses himself, but tells her not to go anywhere for the time being. Ella is giddy with happiness over this encounter, however, she sees Thomas meeting with Clorinda and giving her a rose. Prompted by Tremaine's callous remarks that Thomas is toying with her, Ella flees from the ball, accidentally leaving behind one of her glass slippers. At home, Gus reminds a heartbroken Ella of the key, and she decides to test it on the wardrobe, which opens a portal. Before she can leap through, she is stopped by Clorinda, who clears up the misunderstanding about Thomas, as the rose was from Thomas' footman Jacob, whom she loves. Clorinda also reveals Thomas is looking for Ella, and that she intends to run away with Jacob. Knowing her stepmother will never let the couple be, Ella gives her the key so she can be in a land where Tremaine will never find them. When Tremaine threatens to shatter the remaining glass slipper, which is Ella's proof to Thomas of who she is, she reveals Clorinda's location to her. However, Ella's luck runs out, as Tremaine destroys the slipper anyway. Tremaine then locks her in a room, leaving her unable to meet with Thomas when he comes to find her, but with help from Gus, Thomas unlocks the door. Ella apologizes for deceiving him and believes he won't want her now, but Thomas proves his feelings for her are genuine and proposes to her. She accepts, but then excuses herself to stop Tremaine. Ella reveals she is engaged to Thomas, while Clorinda realizes Ella ratted her out to her mother. Before Ella can help her stepsister, Tremaine goes to the Land of Untold Stories and drags Clorinda there with her. On the eve of her wedding celebration to Thomas, Cinderella happily watches the fireworks display on the balcony, before she and her future husband go downstairs to greet their guests. As a waltz begins, she dances with Thomas' father, who teasingly hints at his desire for a grandchild. Charming offers good wishes for a happy marriage before Thomas cuts in, but Cinderella is then whisked off for some time with Snow, who is proud of her for changing her life. Changing partners again, Cinderella is shocked to see Rumplestiltskin, and even more stunned when he asks for her first-born child as part of their deal. After some time, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and decides to run away from the kingdom, but Thomas catches her in the act. After much questioning, she admits her deal with Rumplestiltskin, and as his payment he wants their child. Thomas assures her that he will fix this, and they simply need to make a new deal to undo the old deal. With Prince Charming and Grumpy, a special prison is created to trap Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella must get Rumplestiltskin to sign a new contract with a magic quill dipped in squid ink to paralyze him. She manages to seal the deal with Rumplestiltskin, who is then taken away by Prince Charming and Grumpy. With that problem settled, Thomas suggests to Cinderella that they name their child Alexandra. Suddenly, she begins feeling contractions as Thomas rushes to fetch water from the well. When the pain stops, she calls him back. Not hearing a response, she searches for him and finds his cloak. Fearing the worst, she confronts Rumplestiltskin, demanding answers about what he did to Thomas, and learns the price for breaking the original deal is her husband's disappearance. Sometime before or after this, Cinderella gifts Snow White and Prince Charming, who are expecting their first child, a unicorn mobile. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The Fairy Godmother, who appears to Cinderella, is also patron to King George's family. *Cinderella and Snow White were pregnant at the same time. However, Snow White gave birth before the Dark Curse arrived and Cinderella did not. This resulted in her counterpart Ashley's twenty-eight years long pregnancy until giving birth following Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. *Cinderella, her stepfamily, and Prince Thomas have the longest gap between their first and second appearances, with one hundred and nine episodes between "The Price of Gold" and "The Other Shoe". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Cinderella's dress is similar to the one she wears in the film. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairytale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are two copies of an illustration by the artist and book illustrator Helen Stratton from a 1903 edition of Grimms' Fairy Tales. The image depicts a scene from the "Cinderella" fairytale, in which a bird gives the titular character a beautiful ball gown. One image is pinned next to Henry's doorFile:102HenryLeaves.png while another copy is among the images adorning the wall next to Henry's bed.File:120HenrysRoom.png **An engravingFile:122SomethingsComing.png by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré also appears. It is from Les Contes de Perrault, an 1867 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairy tales. It depicts a scene from "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. Costume Notes *The earrings worn by Cinderella for her weddingFile:104FirstBorn.png are Betsey Johnson Bow & Teardrop EarringsBetsey Johnson Bow & Teardrop Earrings on the Coolspotters website (no longer available). |-|Goofs= Goofs *If you look closely, or play it in slow motion, as Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract, the first letter she writes is clearly a C; seemingly proving that her true name is Cinderella, and "Ella" is simply her nickname. "The Other Shoe" proved it was a mistake. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Cendrillon es:Cenicienta de:Cinderella pl:Kopciuszek pt:Cinderela it:Cenerentola ru:Золушка nl:Assepoester Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters